ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Movies (Larry1996's version)
My way of Marvel Movies in the future: Marvel's The Avengers: Phase 2: Fantastic Four: *Premieres: April 5, 2013 *Distributed: Columbia Films *Plot: 4 scientists are transformed into meta-humans as they unite to face a former student, who was raged and was proving to be smarter. *Cast: **Ryan Reynolds as Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic **Sarah Michelle Geller as Susan Storm/Invisible Woman **James Maslow as Johnny Storm/Human Torch **Bruce Willis as Ben Grimm/The Thing **Michael Sheen as Victor von Doom/Dr. Doom **Wayne Knight as Mole Man Iron Man 3: *Premieres: May 3, 2013 *Distributed: Paramount Pictures *Plot: Tony Stark finds himself facing his most powerful enemy yet when he embarks on a harrowing quest to find those responsible for destroying his private world. Along the way, he discovers the answer to the question that has secretly haunted him: "Does the man make the suit or does the suit make the man?" *Cast: **Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man **Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts **Don Cheadle as Rhody Jones/War Machine **Guy Pearce as Aldrich Killian, the tertiary antagonist, keeps Pepper alive so he can make her his future wife **Rebecca Hall as Dr. Maya Hansen **James Badge Dale as Eric Savin, the secondary antagonist, wears the Iron Patriot outfit **Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan, dies in the attack by Mandarin **Ben Kingsley as Mandarin, the main antagonist and the leader of the 10 rings, he gains control of the United States, and has a Captain America tattoo on the back of his neck, making a presumed fan member of Captain America's fan club **Ashley Hamilton as Jack Taggert/Firepower, was seen attacking a party attended by Tony Stark, though Tony testing out his Mark VIII armor **Wang Xueqi as Chen Lu, a scientist kidnapped by Mandarin **Paul Bettany as JARVIS **William Sadler as Sal Kennedy **Stephanie Szostak as Janet Van Dyne Doctor Strange: *Premieres: July 26, 2013 *Distributed: Paramount Pictures *Plot: A subtly maimed surgeon finds a new life when a wizard trains him to become the new Sorcerer Supreme of Earth. *Cast: **Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Strange **Minka Kelly as Clea **Aaron Yoo as Wong **Geoffery Rush as Baron Mordo **Ron Perlman as Dormmamu **Taryn Manning as Umar **Gonzalo Menendez as Death **David Bowers as Satannish **Keifer Sutherland as Living Tribunal **Michael York as Eternity **Alexander Siddig as Hamir the Hermit **Ian Whyte as Rintrah **Kristen Hager as Victoria Bentley **Corey Stoll as Agamotto **Kerr Smith as Baron Blood/Victor Strange **Lauren Collins as April Strange **Beverly d'Angelo as Beverly Strange **Stephen Collins as Eugene Strange Blade: *Premieres: August 2, 2013 *Distributed: Columbia Films *Plot: Eric Brooks had become a monster hunter known as Blade. *Cast: **Eric Brooks/Blade - Erik King **Jamal Afari - Ogie Banks **Tara Brooks - ??? **Vlad Dracula - Peter Stormare **Maria - Nikki Manag **Vlad Tempelus - ??? **Nimrod - Andre Braugher **Turac - Alan Tudyk **Lianda - ??? **Morbius - Orlando Bloom **Deacon Frost - Liam Neeson Thor: The Dark World: *Premieres: November 8, 2013 *Distributed: Paramount Pictures *Plot: Thor battles to save all the Nine Realms from a mysterious enemy older than the universe itself. However, a primeval race led by Malekith, who is out for revenge, intends to descend the universe into darkness. Confronted by an enemy that even Odin and Asgard cannot overcome, Thor must reunite with Jane Foster and set out on a dangerous journey that will force him to make the ultimate sacrifice. *Cast: **Chris Hemsworth as Thor **Natalie Portman as Jane Foster **Tom Hiddleston as Loki **Stellan Skarsgard as Eric Selvig **Idris Elba as Heimdall **Christopher Eccleston as Malekith the Accursed, the main antagonist, plans to plunge the world into darkness **Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Algrim the Strong/Kurse, the secondary antagonist **Kat Dennings as Darcy Lewis **Ray Stevenson as Volstagg **Zachary Levi as Fandral **Tadanobu Asano as Hogun **Jaimie Alexander as Sif **Rene Russo as Frigga **Anthony Hopkins as Odin **Clive Russell as Tyr **Richard Blake as Einherjar Captain Captain America: The Winter Soldier: *Premieres: April 4, 2014 *Distributed: Paramount Pictures *Plot: As Steve Rogers continues his affiliation with S.H.I.E.L.D and struggles to embrace his role in the modern world, he's reunited with James 'Bucky' Barnes, who is now brainwashed Russian assassin known as the 'Winter Soldier'. *Cast: **Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America **Amanda Righetti as Sharon Carter, Peggy's niece **Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon **Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill **Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury **Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter **Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier **Russell Crowe as Aleksander Lukin, the main antagonist, brainwashes Bucky into Winter Soldier, he wants the Tessaract **Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow/Crossbones **Hugh Jackman as Wolverine, seen in a flashback of Bucky's **Hugo Weaving as Dell Rusk, also Red Skull who is Thanos' herald **Arnold Vosloo as Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker, serves as Dell Rusk's lieutenent The Spectacular Spider-Man: *Premieres: May 2, 2014 *Distributed: Columbia Pictures *Plot: Peter continues to know more about his parents, as he befriends Harry Osborn, the son of Norman Osborn, who has info about S.H.I.E.L.D., and Peter must find a way to defeat the Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus, Sandman and Electro. *Cast: **Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man **Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy **Shailene Woodley as Mary Jane Watson **Dane Dehaan as Harry Osborn/Hobgoblin, was in an accident turning him, Norman and Otto into Hobgoblin, Green Goblin and Dr. Octopus **Sally Field as May Parker **Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury, seen in a flashback firing Osborn, that they already have perfection to a super soldier serum **Chris Zylka as Flash Thompson **Jude Law as Norman Osborn/Green Goblin, the main antagonist, holds a grudge against S.H.I.E.L.D., he acquired Peter's blood, the experiment goes wrong and is turned into Green Goblin, he wants to kill Nick Fury **Alfred Molina as Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus, the secondary antagonist, Norman's top scientist, and an agent of Justin Hammer, he was caught in an accident with Harry and Norman **Alec Baldwin as William Baker/Sandman **Crispin Glover as Max Dillion/Electro, regained his title after the Skrull's demise. **Sam Rockwell as Justin Hammer, he was a competitor of Norman Osborn, Justin Hammer has also been secretly funding superhuman testing directly violating the Superhuman Test Ban Treaty. Two of his more significant subjects were Electro and Sandman, both petty criminals who were given superhuman powers. Hawkeye: *Premieres: July 25, 2014 *Distributed: Paramount Pictures *Plot: Explore the origins of how Clint Barton started out as Hawkeye, became a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Cast: **Jeremy Renner - Clint Barton/Hawkeye, born in January 7, 1971, in 1981, his parents Harold and Edith were killed in a car crash, when his father, Harold died of an overdose of drinking, in 1992, at age 22, Clint was traveling the world, and rescued an 8-year old Natasha Romanoff, and adopted her as his adoptive sister, and in 2008, Clint vowed to stay with her, until a mercenary known as the Winter Soldier attacked and took away Natasha, and Clint was left for dead, the next year, Clint was stranded on an island, and trained by Jacques Duquesne, in a team of unknown mercenaries, in the final phase of Clint's training, he escapes leaving a dead Jacques from being crushed by the fortress, after Clint returned to New York City, he learned that Tony Stark had revealed his identity of Iron Man, and Clint had one dream when he was 10, he would climb the mountains and see a view, then Clint would find out about Stark Enterprizes, as he finds a group of men served by William Cross to steal **Cameron Diaz - Barbara Morse/Mockingbird, Hawkeye's love interest, a member of S.H.I.E.L.D., and Agent 19, she was sent by Phil Coulson to find out something about William Cross, a rogue CIA agent turned into crime lord, Crossfire **Clark Gregg - Phil Coulson **Scarlett Johansson - Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, born in November 22, 1984, Clint's adoptive sister, in 2008, she was kidnapped by Winter Soldier, the next year, she resurfaced as the Black Widow **Liam Neeson - Jacques Duquesne/Swordsman, the main antagonist, he is a mercenary in this version, and had made a mercenary group, he had a Vietnamese/German wife named Mantis, he helped train Clint Barton into being a skilled archer, until Clint realized what he was planning, and destroyed half the place, after Clint captured Crossfire, he realized Jacques had survived his death, and was posing as S.H.I.E.L.D. agent to free his wife, and he plans to destroy New York **Matthew Fox - William Cross/Crossfire, the secondary antagonist, he was a rogue CIA agent turned into crime lord, Crossfire, as he had a mind-controlling eye for his brain, to use people under his control, he used Natasha under his control to lead men **Yu Nan - Mantis, Jacques' wife, and was imprisoned by S.H.I.E.L.D., until she was broken free **Sebastian Stan - Winter Soldier, was seen in a flashback kidnapping Natasha Romanoff **Robert Downey, Jr. - Tony Stark, seen on a TV screen Guardians of the Galaxy: *Premieres: August 1, 2014 *Distributed: Paramount Pictures *Plot: A futuristic team of superheroes protect the galaxy from danger. *Cast: **David Sobolov as Drax the Destroyer **Kevin Grievoux as Groot **Steven Brand as Star-Lord **Jeff Bennett as Rocket Raccoon **Megan Fox as Gamora **Staphen Lang as Adam Warlock **Damien Poitier as Thanos, the main antagonist, has the Infinity Gauntlet from Odin's trophy room, seeks the Soul Stone from Adam Warlock's forehead **Alexis Denisof as The Other, the secondary antagonist, was covering for Thanos to keep the Guardians busy, as he is killed by Drax, making the Guardians too late to save Adam Warlock Black Panther: *Premieres: November 7, 2014 *Distributed: Paramount Pictures *Plot: With the sleekness of the jungle cat whose name he bears, T'Challa - King of Wakanda - stalks both the concrete city and the undergrowth of the veldt. So it has been for countless generations of warrior kings, so it is today, and so it shall be for the law dictates that only the swift, the smart, and the strong survive! Noble champion, vigilant protector: The Black Panther. *Cast: **Djimon Hounsou - Black Panther **Naomie Harris - Ororo Munroe/Storm **Avery Brooks - T'Chaka **Jean-Claude Van Damme as Klaw, the main antagonist, seeks vibranium from Wakanda The Avengers 2: *Premieres: May 1, 2015 *Distributed: Paramount Pictures *Plot: When Dell Rusk orders the release of S.H.I.E.L.D. prisoners, Baron Zemo forms the Masters of Evil, and Nick Fury secretly asks for the Avengers to find out about Dell Rusk. *Cast: **Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America **Will Wheaton, serves as Robert Downey, Jr.'s replacement after he signed on after the first 5 films as Tony Stark/Iron Man **Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk **Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow **Chris Hemsworth as Thor **Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye **Djimon Hounsou as Black Panther **Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man **Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury **Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill **Hugo Weaving as Dell Rusk/Red Skull, the main antagonist, he poses as Dell Rusk to order the release of Baron Zemo, Klaw, Green Goblin, Swordsman and Abombination **David Thewlis as Baron Heinrich Zemo, the secondary antagonist and leader of the Masters of Evil **Charlize Theron as Enchantress **Viggo Mortensen as Executioner **Gary Oldman as Klaw **Willem Defoe as Green Goblin **Liam Neeson as Swordsman **Tim Roth as Abombination **Cameron Diaz as Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird **Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Columbia Films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Marvel Comics